


Ethereal

by wngxnrn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Modified Marvel Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, because of the reader's mutant power, kinda horror, will add more characters if they seem very important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngxnrn/pseuds/wngxnrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue: A "blind" amnesiac mutant gets rescued out of Essex Hospital. Dr. Nathaniel will not be pleased if he hears this.</p><p>(unbeta-d paramount modification of marvel/earth616 present era!au. lots of a/n to explain things better and clearer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new here. Still trying to grasp the things that I have to know. I only got a prologue here and still thinking of how to continue this if I believe that I should.

I can swear that I’m already dead. But I can’t confirm it myself because I don’t want to open my eyes again. I tried earlier, and now I wish I haven’t. There are supernatural entities of a vast variety around me: noisy ghosts and reeking demons and grotesque monsters of red and black and white with missing parts of their bloodied bodies or large horns in a circular twist at the sides of their atypical heads. In just one wrong move, I saw a legion of macabre horror interpolating my paralyzed body. 

I realize that these – whatever they are – they want me to open my eyes to their splendid. I saw one of them hovering his their weight on top of me, some sitting around my uncomfortable bed, some walking aimlessly in this blinding white room, some crawling at the low ceiling, tugging my ivory dress, kicking the back of my bed, and some whispering incomprehensible things in my ear. With their horrid stench wafting around me, I crave for fresh air. However, for some unknown reason that I’m truly grateful of, they can’t touch me. I can feel their presence too close to my skin but they just don’t touch at all. So I continue to close my eyes until I fall to sleep. 

Maybe this is just a dream. I hope it’s just a dream. It better be a dream.

Then I hear the blast of smoke – _poof!_ – Some pairs of footstep, and a conversation between two men – one with a silvery voice and another with a smoky voice, both calming and matter-of-fact. 

“Are you sure this girl is the source of the quake?” says Smoky Voice.

“Cerebra never fails, Erik. Now can you please carry the girl so we can teleport out of this place?” says Silvery Voice.

I hear this Erik guy scoff with a little bit of mockery and a little bit of amusement. “Never fails, huh? Let me remind you again that your precious Cerebra was once a boy who turned sentient, grew a body and conscience, then tried killing us.”

“Zat magical room pecame a cyborg?” a third voice of another male speaks out with heavy German accent. So they’re three. No one answers the third male’s question.

Hearing the term ‘hospital’ doesn’t help me understand my situation, but it explains the white room and the amount of dead around me. I get shocked when two arms slide beneath my shoulder blades and under my knees, and my automatic response is to panic from the touch. 

“Don’t touch me!” I yell. Squirming away from the man, I try to move myself as far away as I can without falling out of the bed. Touch, wait, he can touch me.

“She’s awake,” I hear Silvery Voice chuckle at his friend, “I see that you’re losing your expertise with literally handling females, my friend.”

“Who the hell are you? A-Are you normal people?”

“Well, why don’t you open your eyes to get enlightened.” Erik groans, and I feel the shifting of his weight at the bed. 

“I don’t want to. They’re like a shit ton of monstrosity around me and I’m factually scared of all of them, so nope. Not opening it. But thanks for confirming that I’m not dead yet.” 

“I see: another sailor mouth just like Logan.” I hear Erik comments.

“My dear, how come you can say these things? How can you reassure yourself that we are not one of the monstrosities around you?” Silvery Voice asks.

“They can’t touch me, no matter how they try. But Erik can, so I suppose you can too.”

“How can you distinguish us from each other?” This one is Erik.

“You have different flavors of voices.” 

“That’s cute, but tick tock tick tock. You’re in danger so you have to come with us.” 

I figured that earlier when I saw those goddamned apparitions and spooks. Right now, I want to desperately open my eyes for I’m so scared. I don’t know if they can see what I saw earlier. So I try again. With a blurry vision, I saw two male profiles making a huge contrast from all the red entities surrounding us. Pushing my limit, I’m trying my best to focus my squinting sight to these two men. But when I was so close to study their faces, a face of an eyeless ghost with a Glasgow smile appears a span away from my face. 

“Fuck!” That’s all that I can scream while finally falling backwards out of the bed, following more terrified screeching. Like a whimpering bitch, I fold and start quivering for my dear life. 

I hear a sigh from a farther distance. “Fine. Kidnapping you, it is.” Silvery Voice solves the problem, a way that I’m absolutely fine because obviously I am balls-deep handicapped here. 

We all start hearing a batch of hurrying footsteps and loud talking outside the room. Arms try to bring me up to a standing position even if it’s against my severely wobbly knees. I don’t know who’s trying to carry me now because he’s not talking. It becomes awkward when this person finally carries me in front of him; his arm glides on my exposed back down to my arse then behind my knee. The sensation zaps a handful of unstoppable bolts up to my neck. I can only guess that my discomfort is his too, too soon to assume he also feels the same electricity that surges from the contact. But all I can say is that this hospital gown is too long and too complicated: just like my situation right now. 

“Hold tight onto this, love.” Silvery Voice commands, my right hand feels a thin and slightly furry cylindrical shape, which wiggles! What the heck is this wiggling thing in my hand?! Immediately, I let go of the thing, only to be placed back to my hand. “You have to hold onto his tail!”

“Tail?!” I complain with an obvious frown. “What kind of freak show is this?! What’s going on?!”

“Miss, zat is nod a fery nice ding to zay! Schtop sie das nagging iv you don’t vant to die!” Kurt whines with his tail wiggling even more in my grasp. 

Again, with the attempts of trying to decipher what the hell is going on around me, I squint one eye in the tiniest way possible, and I recognize that I am in mid-air being held a man wearing a turtle neck and what seems to be a leather jacket, a blue devil-like being which owns the tail that I’m holding, another man wearing a grey trench coat. Trying to keep my eye open with the tiniest gap I can do, I still see deformed horrors around us. My attention is won by the door slamming open, people in black flooding inside the white room. All these men are goddamn oblivious to the amount of ghoulish being surrounding us! How come I’m the only one who can see them?

“Kurt! Now!” Silvery Voice roared loudly, his voice sounds like an angry god.

Last thing I see before shutting my eyes tight is a thick navy black smoke enveloping me, clouding my senses, and making my stomach queasy. Similar to that sensation of being thrown back and forth of those extreme amusement parks, like getting sucked inside your stomach, like unconditionally drowning, making you hold your breath for as long as you can even without a valid or logical reason to. 

All of these vivid perceptions stop after what seemed to be and endless abyss. I can still hear a lot of demonic cooing and low grumbling around me, but it’s remarkably quieter compared to the environment earlier, but this place that I am right now is lovely; a kind of tranquility that lulls my mind and soothes my soul. Rustling tree branches and singing birds and a faint sound of flowing water are around me, delighting my sense. And from the very far distance, if you try to focus your auditory senses, you can hear the chattering and giggling of children. But there is no way that I will open my eyes again. I’ll figure this out later.

“This isn’t the medical bay, Kurt.” Silvery Voice comments. Oh great, I get rescued from a hospital to be dumped on a different hospital.

“Zorry, I banicked. Mein bad.” A humbled Kurt answers, I can hear the shyness in his voice. 

“Where are you taking me–?!” 

Then that bang of smoke happens again and my stomach started knotting afresh with my lungs hallucinating of getting filled up to the brim with water. This time, the transition feels much quicker and less shocking. I actually feel the need to study why does teleportation feels like this. A horrible overwhelming feeling that needs to take some time to get used to, something in exchange for the fastest transportation there is. 

Afterwards, my surrounding sounds busy again, so many commotions of sounds that it comes hard for me to catch up. Metals are clanking, busy footsteps are aplenty, beeping sounds are near my ears, and an abundance of nonstop talking that I can’t understand because they intersect one another. I get placed on top of a bed, much softer yet much smaller than the one earlier. Pairs of hands grabbed my head and limbs. Panic ensues.

“What are you doing?” I try my best to physically protest, shaking my legs and arms. “Hey! S-Stop! Who are you all?! What’s going on?! Don’t touching me!”

“Charles, do something before more powers manifest out of her!” a voice of a woman calls out and the source of the voice comes from my side. Swiftly after the command, fingers are gently pressed on my right temple and I hear the silvery voice speak one word that sounds very good at the moment even though I have so much to ask, to know, to do.

“ _Sleep._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind, not a full blown reverse harem anymore. Going to focus on Charles and Erik. Okay so this AU is in present time with a handful of characters age-altered and I changed face claim. But since we are focusing on Charles and Erik:
> 
> x Charles was never paraplegic, (obviously) played by McAvoy, hair is http://s1.ibtimes.com/sites/www.ibtimes.com/files/styles/lg/public/2015/05/09/james-mcavoy.jpg  
> x Erik is a full time professor at the Academy, but still has this love-hate friendship with Charles, (obviously) played by Fassbender, hair is... well... up to you because there is never a hairstyle of him that didn't give him justice.

My eyes fling open after taking a deep gargantuan gasp. Afterwards, the crisp air and steel blue ceiling instantaneously soothe my body with such calming effect. I shout in shock after I feel a hand holding my wrist. 

“Hey! Hey, it’s okay. You’re all right, no one’s going to hurt you here.” A man places down his clipboard at the nearest metal table, then scoots his chair closer to my bed. 

My blurry eyes take their time to adjust on my surrounding, before I recognize that there’s neither ghosts nor demon around me. It’s pristinely quiet as well. I watch as the male look at the small screens next to me. Behind his glasses hide his cloudy blue eyes, a white coat loosely cladding his broad physique. He’s a product of handsome nerd slash jock slash guy-next-door mix breeding. 

“Vital signs, all stable. How are you feeling?” 

I can’t answer him because I’m too engrossed on internally celebrating: no more monsters! No more devious attention whores! No more noisy ass bitches trying to scare the living shit out of me! I can’t help it but smile and wonder, trying to get up to a sitting position only to be knocked back down with a sudden massive headache.

“Whoa, hey now, relax. No need to rush.” He places his hand on my upper back.

I look at the guy and he immediately retracts his hand away from me. He looks down, mumbles an apology, and pushes back the bridge of his spectacles. “Who are you?” I ask.

“I’m Hank. I’m one of the doctors here. You? What’s your name?”

It’s eerily comforting in this room, with a smell of sterilization. With all those horrid creatures, I knew I needed some thorough holy cleansing. “Where am I?” I look down to my arms and saw an arm connected to a tiny transparent tube up to a bag of half filled dextrose. 

“Uh, you’re in a safe place.”

“Please remove this.” I give him my arm, since I don’t know how to properly remove it. 

“I don’t think you’re good to go.”

“Then rebuke your doctorial title. Since you’re not doing your job well, clearly not deserving.”

Hank sighs, clearing trying an attempt to make a clap back. But he ends up clearing his throat and squints at my arm, delicately pulling out a – ouch, holy fucking shit! That is a goddamn long needle! It’s like a finger long, what the hell! The sting lingers a few more seconds, then my skin goes itchy. Hank plasters a circular Band-Aid on top of the tiny hole. 

“This is going to sound childish but… how did you shoo the monsters away?” One by one, I begin cracking my knuckles, flexing my arms, and rotating my wrists and shoulders.

“Oh those. We figured that it has to be related to your abilities. So we, uhm, we put you under special medication to shut down your X-Genes. If you skip or stop taking the pills, your powers will come alive again. Until then,” Hank stands up and shuts down a lot of monitor screens, “You’re depowered.”

“Very convenient.”

“They’re having tea upstairs. They’d probably love to have you there. Kath left you these, maybe you’d fit them perfectly.” Hank hands me a neatly folded stack of clothes. Gingerly, I gathered my new strength to stand up. There is an awkward silence before Hank makes an ‘o’ sound and shakes his head. “I’ll wait outside.”

“Obviously.” I murmur as I watch the door close behind him. Looking to my left, I see my reflecting, the dextrose diet is obvious to the naked eye. I also forgot to ask how long had I’ve been asleep. But I’m wondering, who French braided my hair?

-

“Good afternoon!” Hey, I remember this voice, “Please, join us.” this is Silvery voice.

Hank leads me to a hidden pergola behind towering bushes of cream roses. In between two lavish tier fountains lies the long table that’s filled an assortment of periwinkle chinaware, petite food, and – alas! – more flowers. We approach closer; there are a lot of people gathered around the table. I even see the blue German devil pouring him a cup of whatever is in that pot he’s holding. Hank escorts me to the table at the very far corner so I can stay closest to Silvery Voice, whom I’m about to know his real name. 

“Charles Xavier, pleasure to finally meet you eye-to-eye.” Oh he had to do the ‘eye-to-eye’ part. “Katherine, you have good taste on clothes.” I follow his eyes and saw another petite girl at the other side of the table, giving us a small smile and nod.

There’s this kind of delight that I receive when he flashes me a smile right in my face. He shakes my hand with both of his crystal blue eyes glimmering with me as if my presence has given him something precious. Maybe I am not precious to him, but in deed valuable, considering him and his friends went through heap of crap just to get my out of that hospital and the ghouls. 

“Okay, love. This is the part that you tell me who you are and what happened to you before you ended up at that hospital.” Charles sits down again and the smile in his face sort of dissolves.

Everyone’s looking at me.

“I don’t remember anything.” 

Charles quirks a brow. “Pardon?”

“I–”

I only realize this now: I have no memory. Not even a little, not even at all. I am so occupied with the present that I forgot what happened in my past that sculpted me to be what I am today. I’m literally soulless because there’s nothing that makes of me human, just a hollow vessel with strong familiarity aiding me through and through. I don’t even remember my name, my origin, if I’ve ever loved, heck I don’t even remember how in the world did I end up at that Essex Hospital with this horrible condition called being doomed. 

I end up shaking my head with an open mouth. “I got nothing, Sir.”

“Sir?” The furrow on Charles’ forehead goes deeper.

“Hank told me you own the academy, this place?”

“Ah yes. But please, child, don’t evade my questions–”

Hank raises his hand on his shoulder level. “Uhm, actually, she’s uh, she’s not a child, she’s… she’s (your age) years old.”

“(Your Age)?” Charles makes a face of slight disbelief.

I hear someone scoff from the other side of the table. A guy – clearly disinterested with me – with a full beard, brawny body, with a weird hair that looks like a cow licked it left and right side. He’s next to a woman with defined face structure and long red hair. “I beg to differ.” He comments without looking at me.

“I was checking her X-Genes and it’s (your age) years old. Given that you can’t just implant X-Genes any time in a person’s life, then my theory is definitely accurate.” Hank explains.

“Still not getting my answers.” Charles widens his eyes, waiting.

“Sir Charles, I–”

“Just Charles, love. It’s fine.”

“ _Charles_ ,” I say it cleanly, “I have nothing to say because I don’t remember any of them. I got nothing in my bank. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe she was placed in an aging chamber, just like what happened to Gabrielle. You know what Essex can do.” A woman suggests. She looks very cool with her short white hair and deep chocolate skin that looks like it superficially glows under sunlight. She’s beautiful.

“Possible.” Charles takes in a deep breath. “You’re even robbed of a name. Is there any name you want us to call you for the mean time until we figure you out?” 

Is there? I look away at a yonder to think about his suggestion. I got no definite answer so I’ll just say “I’ll think about it for a while. Check some baby books and history records of cool people to get inspirations.”

“I understand. Maybe you can think one while we walk around the school? I’ll give you a tour if you’d let me. After tea, just let me finish a class in an hour and a half then we can go venture through the estate. How’s that?” 

I look at his hand now on top of mine, encasing it again with a one of a kind warmth. He doesn’t move his hand, unlike how Hank did a while ago. Charles gives me a charming wink and is still going strong with his bravery of touching me. I am not going to explore what I just felt with his smile, wink, and touch altogether. I have a lot of time in my hand to think about these unnecessary things.

“Oh come on Charles, spare the girl your flirtatious attitude.” A blonde female frowns and swats Charles hand away from mine and offers a handshake. “I’m so sorry about this guy, he might be the wisest out of all of us but he can challenge the naughtiest men on Earth. I’m Raven, by the way.” 

-

“Wow…” I whisper. 

Oh my god, this place is gorgeous. What a beautiful sight. After walking through a forest of thin trees, I ended up in front of the contemporary boathouse and the wide cerulean lake. It says here at the map, **_Breakstone Lake_**. I still want that offered tour with Charles, but I, by instincts, just want to roam around the estate. I’m sure I can find someone who can redirect me back to the mansion if I get lost. 

Closer and closer, I walk towards the dock of the boathouse. I can’t stop smiling because everywhere I go in the estate, it feels so right. It feels like it’s where I belong, like it was meant for me to end up here. To start–

Stop. 

Footsteps.

Rapidly, I hide on the edge of the boathouse back wall and peak at the side to see who’s who. It’s a guy. A tall guy in a black fitting polo with a physique that can bring you fawning for days, my lips agape while watching him. Just looking at him, I can recklessly believe that he’s comparable to the sun above us; unbelievable and intimidating, something that is forbidden to get too close too because you’ll die.

Wait, isn’t he–

He’s looking to my spot! Shit! Him staring at me makes my spirit so condensed and heavy and… and… scared, and… anxious… Hiding behind this wall, I have to think of a way to get out of here. But there’s an item inside my chest that is pounding like crazy! I clutch onto my chest, wrinkling the lent blouse. There has to be a way out here. This is what I get with not following the plan. 

I start hitting my forehead in self-annoyance. After wincing, I brace myself to turn around and head back to the mansion.

And, turn–

He’s there, looking down at me, my face almost buried to his chest, and my senses getting controlled by his scent. 

“Sh–” I stumble backwards but he’s there, putting me back in my balance.

“You’re not very good at hide-and-seek, are you?”


End file.
